


Remembrance

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: He’s heard that voice before...He’s seen her before...He knew her... but he couldn't remember how{fitzsimmons framework}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinnerbiatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/gifts).



> I write when i'm sad, and I've been in major fitzsimmons denial :((  
> ty @dinnerbiatch for the beta <3

_He’s heard that voice before._

 

Fitz looked around through the bustling streets of people walking in and around the city trying to find out where the voice had come from. He turned around to see her calling his name.

 

_He’s seen her before._

 

She was beautiful. Fitz was sure that he’d never forget a girl that beautiful had he’d seen her before, but he still couldn’t pinpoint where he’d have previously met her, or who she was.

 

_He knew her._

 

“Fitz! Fitz...” the woman called out to him as he turned around and waited for her. She slowed down as she approached him and the emotions in her face seemed to be constantly changing. He couldn’t quite get a grip on what she was thinking but it honestly didn’t matter to him, because he was trying to figure out who she was. The more she said his name the more he felt that he’d heard her say it before and as the details on her face became clearer the more Fitz felt a connection between them but wasn't sure how.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a hug. Fitz stiffened. The feeling he felt when she came in contact with him was incredible. He was sure he knew her but he didn’t know how. She continued to hug him in the middle of the walkway. Everyone around them was staring probably, wondering why a girl, who looked like she’d just dug herself up from the grave, was hugging me. Leopold Fitz. Engineer and Billionaire.

 

“I knew I’d find you” She whispered into him before he felt her shoulders start to lean against him as tears started to run down his suit jacket.

 

She was crying.

 

Fitz, still holding her close, pulled her back so that he could see her face. His heart broke seeing her cry, she looked so broken. Pulling out a handkerchief he wiped away her tears before sitting them both down on the nearby bench, hugging her close again.

 

Fitz held her face in his hands gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek. He’d never felt this much compassion for anybody he’d ever known or he’d just met her. Something about her made his heart beat faster and honestly, Fitz hoped that she would never leave so he’d never have to let her go.

 

She kept mumbling his name.

 

“I’m sorry to say this …. but  … who are you?” Fitz tried to keep his voice calm and gentle but what he said seemed to make it worse.

She started crying even more. She shifted away from him ever so slightly but he pulled her back. He didn’t want to stop holding her like this.

 

“Can you please tell me your name at least?” Fitz didn’t want to tell her about what he was feeling. He didn’t want to say that he felt like he knew her from somewhere but didn’t know how, he didn’t know how to explain everything that was going on inside of him.

 

“Jemma. Jemma Simmons. Biochemist”

 

_Jemma._

 

Even her name sounded familiar. If she was a biochemist maybe he’d seen her in one of the labs he visited once, but even that theory sounded ridiculous because he knew he hadn’t actually met her before.

 

“Well, I’m Leo Fitz. Engineer...but you probably already knew that” Fitz said realising his mistake.

 

He sat there with her. He couldn’t just leave her there crying, especially since it was his fault she was crying. Fitz knew he had to figure out how. How he knew her without knowing her. Why she meant so much to him during the 5 minutes, made him want to never see her leave his side. He had to know.

* * *

 

After that day, after she walked away from him, he knew he had to find her again.

 

He looked through every database he had access to find her, but there was nothing. The only other biochemist named Jemma that he could find had died in a lab accident a few years back and that wasn’t possible.

 

Everywhere Fitz went, he was constantly looking out for her, hoping that she’d be there just waiting for him. He had no way to find her or contact her again, but after she left Fitz felt that he’d lost something and honestly, he couldn’t function at his best without her.

 

The next time he saw her was when she was with Skye - one of Hydra’s finest agents. They were walking through the park that was behind Hydra’s head office. When he caught her eye she stopped walking and just stared at him. Fitz wasn’t sure whether he wanted to run up to her or pretend like this moment didn’t happen because Jemma looked so startled, that he was scared that she was going to break down crying again. She must have said something to Skye because the next thing he knew was she was walking up to him.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Fitz told her as she approached him, a sad smile upon her face. She looked healthier and more alive than the last time he’d seen her. Her clothes weren’t as rugged and other than the sad look in her eyes, she looked better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Seeing Fitz again Jemma almost forgot that he wasn’t real.  He hugged her and she fell into his arms, letting herself, for a moment pretending that this was her Fitz.

 

“Jemma,” Fitz smiled at her, “How have you been?”

 

So maybe he could have thought through what he wanted to say to her but Fitz honestly didn’t think he’d ever get to see Jemma again, let alone her speaking to him.

 

“I’ve been better, thank you and sorry about our last meeting”

 

“Don’t apologise, it’s fine, really. I’m sorry I don’t remember or know who you are…” Fitz started, watching Jemma’s eyes fall to the ground, “But I w..w..would really like to” He stumbled on his words.

 

When Jemma didn’t reply, Fitz panicked and felt that maybe he had overstepped. Maybe she didn’t want him to get to know her. Jemma was a mystery to him.

 

“Okay.” She mumbled, adding her phone number into his contacts under ‘Jemma’ before running off.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday, 6:45pm. Meet me in front of my office building.

 

That was the text Fitz had sent Jemma and now all he could do was wait for her to turn up.

 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Would she even come? Was this the right thing to do?

 

He kept his eye out for her everywhere. He still didn’t know what came over him that made him ask her out, it was very rash thinking on his behalf but she seemed to take it better than he would have hoped.

 

Fitz wanted to get to know her … to really get to know her and hopefully get some answers about exactly who she was.

 

Suddenly, a girl turned around the corner and for a second he almost turned away, but it was her. She looked amazing, her hair tied back with a matching skirt and top. They made eye contact for only a moment before he saw her face dramatically change emotions and she took off running in the other direction.

 

Fitz stood shocked. Firstly, he was not used to being stood up - or run away from. But secondly, and mainly, the look on Jemma’s face just before she ran broke his heart. She looked like she was in so much pain that he wish he’d never asked her out tonight.

 

Taking off after her, he found her running into the cemetery. Fitz followed her and when she stopped, she just stood and stared at the gravestone …

 

_Jemma Anne Simmons_

_Devoted Daughter and Loving Friend_

_11 September 1987 - 8 November 2016_

 

It couldn't be her …. She was here. Fitz looked from the gravestone to Jemma and she looked so broken that he didn’t even question what was going on, he took her into his arms once again.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I can’t remember who you are. I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain …”

 

Fitz’s hands held her face. His heart beat fast and somehow he just knew. He hesitantly brought her closer to him. He could see confusion and almost panic in Jemma’s eyes, but as his forehead rested upon hers' her eyes softened. Fitz didn’t know how he had lived his life this long without knowing Jemma. He’d only known her for a few days but he felt like it had been a lifetime : she was everything. The last thing Fitz saw were her eyes closing before he could feel her lips enveloping his. He moved his hands down to her waist and drew her in closer, holding her tight against him, as his lips fit around hers. The emotion that was between them was undeniable, and that was when it hit him …

 

_He remembered._

 

_He remembered the first time he met her at sci-ops. He remembered his confession at the bottom of the ocean. He remembered the pain of losing her on Maveth. He remembered the first time they kissed. He remembered AIDA and Radcliff._

 

But most importantly ….

 

_He remembered her._


End file.
